bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
The BIONICLE Wiki:Manual of Style
This is how an article on The BIONICLE Wiki should be written. Point of View Everything should be written in a neutral point of view, and in past tense. Don't say, "Bob is a bit of a problem". Say, "To the Toa, Bob was problematic". =Layout= Character How an article about a character should be written. Introduction An extremely brief summary of the character or subject, with its name in bold. This will go above the table of contents and will not have a heading. Infobox Each character should have an infobox. To make one type: This contains information, such as Mask, Tools, and Alignment, about the character. It also has an image of the character. History The History section of a page should contain a brief but thorough summary of the character's role in the Bionicle storyline. "History" is divided into sections and subsections. The first sections should be the "stages" of the character's life, like Toa or Turaga. The first subsection should be island. The second one should be era. So history would be divided as follows: *Matoran **Metru Nui **Mata Nui ***Quest for the Masks ***Bohrok Swarm *Toa **Voya Nui ***Island of Doom The History section should be written in past tense, and should be written from a neutral point of view. For example: The Toa Inika are fighting the Piraka, who are a lot uglier and stupider than them, and beat them. They are currently taking a breather on Voya Nui. ...should be written as: The Toa Inika battled the Piraka, and won. Their last known status was taking a respite on Voya Nui. The History section should only include in-universe information. Sentences such as "The Toa Metru were the first Toa sets with moveable elbows" should go in another section. Personality and Traits Character pages should include a personality and traits section, describing what the character's personality was like, as well as any notable physical traits. This should also be written in past tense. Powers and Equipment The character's powers (such as elemental powers, mask powers, or other special abilities) should be located here, as well as any equipment the character wielded. This section should be written in past tense. Set Information The article should include a brief description of each set of the character which was sold, if any. Trivia Any information that applies to the characters, but would not fit in the History section (such as the Toa Metru's moveable elbows, or a comment that a writer made) goes in the Trivia section. Please, only include important information, not trivial bits such as "If you look closely enough, the island of Mata Nui resembles a face." Appearances This should include all BIONICLE sources (such as comics, books, or movies) which the character appeared in. See Also This section should contain a link to the character's gallery, as well as links to other wiki pages that are closely related to the character. External links may also be placed here, such as a link to the set instructions. Categories The article should include every category applicable to the article. Location This is how an article about a location should be written. Introduction This should include a brief summary of the location. History This section should include a brief summary of the location's known history. It should be written in past tense, and in a neutral point of view. Description This section should contain a physical description of the island. Notable Features This section should include a list of important features in the location. Trivia Any information that doesn't fit in the History or Description sections. Categories Any categories that the location fits into.